


bandies

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, Depression, Felix is pretty depressed I'm sorry, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Harm, This is cute and sad at the same time, caregiver!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: chan wasn't surprised when he found felix on the bathroom floor crying when he came home from the studio with changbin.or,felix is depressed. but he's also a little.





	bandies

**Author's Note:**

> again, this one is not related to 'the adventures of little lix'. i wanted to write something different. this is lowkey inspired by myself oops

Chan isn't surprised when he finds Felix on the bathroom floor crying after coming home from the studio with Changbin. He also isn't surprised when he sees the bloody pair of scissors next to Felix.

"Ah Felix, sweetie, come here", he mumbles and bents down to give Felix a hug. The younger sobs in his shoulder and shakes his head. "I'm sorry hyung I promised you to stay clean but it's so hard and I feel so bad and I hate myself so much and the voices in my head-"

"I know Lix, I know. It's okay. I understand why you did it", Chan replies with a soft voice. He places the scissors in the sink and helps Felix to get up. "It will be okay one day. And until that day comes, I'll take care of you. I love you", Chan says and gives Felix another hug. He hears the boy sniffle softly in his chest.

"Daddy?"

Oh.

Chan smiles and lets Felix go. Felix has the tendency to slip into a little headspace when things got too stressful or too much for him to handle. He uses it as a way to forget his problems. Chan is used to it and decided to take the role of Felix' caregiver a couple of months ago. Changbin helps him when he has time.

"Yes, baby?" Chan asks and smiles at Felix. "M-my arm says auch..." Felix whines with a pout on his cute face.

"Is it okay if daddy takes a look at your arm in your room?' Chan asks. Felix nods and they walk upstairs, to Felix' little room.

Felix' little room is basically the attic. But the dark and hollow place with creaking floors is turned into a very happy place. The walls are painted pastel blue and decorated with loads of Molang stickers. Felix sleeps in the room when he is in his little headspace.

Felix sits down on his bed. "Daddy, can I have Roo?" he asks.

Roo is Felix' favorite stuffed animal. Roo is a kangaroo Felix had brought with him all the way from Australia.

"Of course baby", Chan says and grabs Roo, who is laying on the rug in the middle of the room. "Roo!!" Felix yells happily and sticks his arms out to hug Roo and snuggle his face into his stuffie. Chan smiles at the sight.

"Can I see your arm now?" he asks. Felix nods and sticks his arm out. Chan rolls up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a row of bloody, fresh cuts. He bites his bottom lip. He hates it to see Felix like this.

"I have to clean it first. It can hurt a bit, hold onto Roo tightly if it stings", Chan warns and Felix nods. The caregiver grabs a soft towel and wets it. He gently presses it in Felix' cuts to wash away the blood.

"Auch, auch it hurts", Felix sobs softly. He presses Roo against his face. "I'm sorry", Chan says and sighs.

Taking care of someone who is depressed isn't easy, let alone a depressed little. But Chan does it for Felix. He always tries to cheer him up as much as possible when Felix is having another depressive episode. He loves Felix so much and he wants to see him smile. He wants to see him get better.

Felix is crying loudly when Chan finished cleaning his cuts. "I'm sorry daddy, I'll never do it again", Felix sobs and hugs his caregiver. "It's fine, baby", Chan gives Felix a kiss on his forehead, what causes Felix to blush and giggle.

"Daddy, can we stick bandies on them?" Felix asks and points at the cuts on his arm. "Of course, I'll grab them", Chan says and grabs a small box that is standing on the closet.

"Roo is going to choose the bandies for me!" Felix laughed happily and holds Roo's furry paw to grab some band-aids. Chan smiles again and waits until Felix, or Roo has chosen the band-aids. Felix ends up with a row of colorful band-aids on his arm.

"Thank you, daddy!!" Felix says and gives Chan a big hug. "No problem baby", Chan replies and Felix claps in his hands. "I love daddy", he says with a cute blush on his freckled cheeks. "and Roo".

"What are you going to do now?" Chan asks as Felix crawls onto the floor, reaching for a big plastic box in the corner of the room.

"Playing with Playmobil! Daddy, do you want to play with me?" Felix asks. Felix has a pretty large collection of Playmobil. His favorite set is the swimming pool, but he only plays with it outside, when it is summer. 

In order to play with it, you have to put water in the miniature pool and Chan is too scared that the water would leak on the floor and the rugs in Felix' room. 

"Of course baby", Chan replied. He sits down on the floor and watches Felix grab the Playmobil dolls he wants to play with. "This is me and this is you, daddy. We're going to the amusement park!" Felix says and points at the two dolls. "And who is that?" Chan asks and points at the kangaroo next to the doll that is meant to be Felix. "That's Roo!" Felix says and claps in his hands. Chan laughs. 

He watches Felix play with his toys, Roo is tucked tightly under his arm. "And now they're going to eat something because Felix is hungry", Felix mumbles, his words slightly muffled because of his thumb in his mouth. Felix does have a pacifier, but he only uses it when he feels very little. He prefers his thumb.

After 30 minutes of playing, Felix feels his stomach rumble. "Oh daddy, my tummy is mad!!" he says and pats his tummy. Chan laughs. "You're just hungry, Lix. Let's go downstairs so you can eat something", he says. 

"Oh yes! Daddy can I eat those delicious crackers?" Felix asks as he runs down the stairs. Roo is still in his arms. He takes Roo everywhere in little headspace. 

Changbin is sitting in de living room, working on some kind of lyrics. He smiles when he saw Felix running towards him. "Hello, Changbin hyung!!" Felix yells and hugs Changbin. "Hello, Felix. Hey, what's that on your arm?" Changbin asks and points at Felix's arm. 

"Oh, those are bandies! My arm said auch so daddy applied bandies on it! Roo chose the bandies, aren't they pretty?" Felix explains and rolls up his sleeve. He proudly shows Changbin the band-aids on his arm. 

"They are really pretty", Changbin replies. "Hihi, thank you", Felix giggles and crawls onto the couch. He lays his head on Changbin's lap and wraps his arms tightly around Roo. "Changbin hyung, have I told you where Roo's from?" he says and points at his stuffed animal. "No, but tell me! I'm curious!" Changbin replies with a smile on his face. 

"Well, Roo is from Australia, from the desert! He has a lot of friends in Australia and he misses them sometimes, but he's really happy to be here with me and all of his other friends!" Felix explains, his thumb still in his mouth. 

"Do you want your paci, Lix?" Chan asks. He walks back into the living room with a tray that has Felix' favorite crackers in it. Felix nods. "Yes. Thank you, daddy", he says politely and starts eating his crackers, as Changbin pulls him onto his lap. 

"M' sleepy", Felix mumbles after finishing his crackers. "Are you sleepy baby?" Chan asks. Felix yawns and nods. Chan gives him his pacifier, which Felix plops into his mouth. He lays down, half over Chan's lap and Changbin's lap. "Sleep well Lix", Changbin smiles and ruffles the younger's hair. A faint smile paints Felix' face before he falls asleep. 

Chan gently grabs Felix' arm and gives him a kiss on the 'bandies'. "It will get better Lix, I promise", he whispers.


End file.
